Ethium
The lifeblood of the Rodanians, it is a fuel source they create and found naturally on their world. The substance is the life blood of the world and is found in every life form native to it, especially the flora just as every lifeform is based of Promethium. See also Engen Appearance Ethium resembles a greenish yellow liquid which glows. Ethium can be compressed into a crystal like form which appears deep underground in vains. History Ethium is a formula composed by Maxion, to work with his new Promethium based body. Over time it has become a staple of his operations, the mechanoids, he created and their civilizations. He later replaces it with Engen. Nature At anytime it is a solidus or liquid and when electrified can easily transform into plasma. Ethium is poisonous to typical organic lifeform, it is filled with various natural ionic minerals which can partake in complex/organic reactions in the native life forms of Rodia. It is theorized and widely believed to be the only reason a desolate world like Rodia would produce lifeforms. Ethium also has several chemical similarities to Promethium. Either version of the crystal form is explosive due to Ethium nature of turning into plasma when heated/electrified/energized. Variants Natural variant Found in hotspots, these places are veins of Ethium that bleed out from the planet's innards. It glows with a golden glow and is considered sacred. Where there is a hotspot, one is likely to find a Hive or a thriving ecosystem. It is more potent than its synthetic varient due to having an unidentifiable element within it. Natural Ethium is now only used for medicinal purposes. Synthetic Variant The artificial version that most Rodanian feed upon, it was invented in response to the birth of the Sea of Rust. It's glow bends more on the green side. It is also created by the flora of the world that especially those that dwell far away from hotspots. Ethium Crystals Ethium when converted from either version into storage, they also appear naturally in the deep caverns of the world and are consumed by all manner of life forms. Used Variant/ Sewage Ethium/Depleted Not truly Ethium but the waste product produced by all Radian lifeforms, it is a yellow tinted sludge often fed on by bottom feeders. It bares little to no nutritional value compared to the other forms, it can still be reused although such an act is seen as disgusting. It is effectively the sewage of Rodia but in the wild it is still recylced mostly by flora. Rarified Ethium Unlike the other forms this version glows blue, R Ethium is considered the most sacred and the secret of its creation lies in the hands of the Primarch. It is what creates Rodanians of the sentient kind. It is also called Etherium and can be used for incredibly destructive bombs. Domestic Ethium Ethium mixed with different forms of Promethium and other ingredients. It has the effects from anything from a sweet drink to alcohol. Super Robot Academy Ethium appears in SolZen's other fan series, taking the place of Energon but coming in the same variants as its Tales of Rodania counterpart. Trivia *Etherium is obviously based on Energon from the Transformers Franchise Category:Substances Category:Tales of Rodania Category:Super Robot Academy Category:Energy